Extremely Hot and Incredibly Close
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: A HouseWilson first time smutty one shot. House has a dream about Wilson involving the balcony between their office and a kiss. Takes place during season two when Wilson was sleeping on House's couch during the divorce. Please review. M just in case.


A one-shot House/Wilson smut piece based on something I read in _Balcony_ a House M.D. fanfic by Fading Grace. House has a dream about Wilson involving the balcony between their office and a kiss. Takes place during season two when Wilson was sleeping on House's couch.

Sometimes when I go out on the balcony I really do need to talk to him about work. Sometimes it's just to shoot the breeze, and then there are the other times, when we don't actually need to speak. That's what this was supposed to be. I was in my office, bored out of my mind, and I happened to notice that Wilson was sitting at his computer not typing, not moving his hands, just staring. I figured he must have gotten an email from the soon to be ex-misses Wilson number three. I debated as to whether or not I should risk standing up and walking outside when I saw Jimmy wiping his face. Wilson was crying, which meant it must be something really bad. So I opened the door and stepped outside. He came to see me after only an instant, sanding right next to me, his hand reaching out for mine. Things with Jimmy are always so simple, perfect. We can communicate without words. No speaking, no need for the boring small talk that everybody else finds so necessary. I'd be willing to bet the two of us could go on doing things the way we always have without saying more than ten words a week to each other for the rest of our lives. Standing there staring into Wilson's eyes, our bodies only millimeters apart, his face intensely close so I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I realized something.

"I love you," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it tightly. Jimmy smiled a huge, beautiful smile and nodded his head in my direction. I could feel this sort of electricity flowing between our bodies, extremely hot and incredibly close.

"I know," he whispered back, and then leaned in pressing his lips to mine for an instant, before pulling himself back again. The sun was setting behind us, a brilliant golden backdrop. "I love you too, House," he said, his voice somewhat shaky, distorted. His face grew wavy and weird.

"This is just a dream," I told myself and then woke up, my eyes snapping open. I regained consciousness just in time to realize that I was cumming. "Shit!" I shouted, biting my lip sadly. It wasn't until he raced into the room that I remembered Wilson had been sleeping on my couch for the last two weeks.

"Are you all right?" Wilson asked from the doorway, switching on the lights. "You screamed. Does your leg hurt? Do you need me to call 911 or something?" he asked, his voice dripping with genuine surgery concern. It's a miracle I haven't gotten any cavities just from being around the guy.

"It's nothing," I lied, forcing myself up into a sitting position, despite the explosion of pain in my leg, washing over me in intense waves. "I mean, it's nothing important, anyway." Wilson walked across the room and kneeled down next to me.

"Just tell me why you screamed, please? It's the middle of the night, I don't exactly have time for your mind games right now. Tell me what happened and I'll decide whether it's important, whether it's a big deal or not."

"Oh for crying out—fine, you wanna hear about it then her goes. Nocturnal emissions also known as wet dreams also known as sex dreams also known as you and me making out on the balcony at the hospital. Is that a clear enough picture for ya Jimmy?" I asked and the poor guy couldn't do anything except stand here staring at me. Then I stood up, took a pill, and made my way to the bathroom to clean up. I turned on the shower and stepped into the warm stream, trying to scrub as much of the mess away as fast as possible. I heard the door creak as he opened it and stepped into the bathroom with me. "What are you doing in here?"

"I uh, I need a shower too," he stammered and then just as I was about t o tell him to wait his turn, he said, "I like you too…more than a friend, you know," and pulled his pajamas off, climbing into the shower. Then I pinched his arm as hard as I could. "What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't still dreaming," I explained with a smile. "Now if you're not too busy, can we go back to the bedroom, I don't think I should be standing up in a slippery place for this."

"Next time pinch yourself like you're supposed to," he snapped, helping me back to the bedroom.

"That would hurt," I reminded Wilson, kissed him, closed my eyes and tried to come up with another way to insult him.


End file.
